


抓只雪兔当老婆（十二）

by rainbowness19



Series: 雪兔 [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Series: 雪兔 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619107
Kudos: 21





	抓只雪兔当老婆（十二）

“你要带我去哪?”  
“贺大哥真的同意了吗?”  
“你不是开玩笑吧?”  
“你……”  
“你再啰嗦我就改主意”贺天用红绳在莫关山的手腕上打了个蝴蝶结，这是要族人已婚的标志。  
莫关山被贺天拉着手，小跑着跟紧他的步伐，往族长家走去，心里还是有些不安，害怕贺呈不同意，他俩这般擅自做主惹恼了贺呈，会不会把自己扔出去?莫关山被自己的想法吓了一跳，自己现在已经不想离开了，甚至还害怕离开贺天。  
“我说……”贺天猛然停下脚步，走神的莫关山毫无意外的撞上了贺天的肩背。  
“怎么了?”莫关山揉揉撞疼的鼻子。  
“你犹犹豫豫的，该不会不想嫁我吧！？”贺天转过身瞪着莫关山，一副你说「不想」我就吃了你的模样。  
莫关山吓的瑟缩了肩膀，这段时间的接触，他已经不怕贺天了，甚至会故意任性「欺负」他，可当下他这样严肃的看着自己，莫关山还是有些忐忑，“我想嫁啊”莫关山主要是忌惮贺呈，想起他之前警告自己的话，这些天与贺天这样亲密，贺呈虽是没说什么，但是依旧没给他过好脸色。  
“那就行！”贺天满意的捧起莫关山的脸颊香了一口，他媳妇这脸愈发的有肉感，亲下去像是要陷里面一样，软的像市场上卖的甜米糕。

展族长看着面前这信誓旦旦的一狼一兔，和蔼的笑了，“咱们族又要有喜事了啊”捋捋胡子，心下想这只小雪兔不知道能不能像传说的那样为族里产下强壮的后代。  
“族长！我们俩想结婚！他同意要嫁我了”贺天兴奋的搂住莫关山，举起他手上的红绳，又摸摸莫关山的红毛，手这碰碰那抓抓，高兴的手舞足蹈  
“哈哈哈……”族长看他那猴急的模样，笑得不行  
“你别这样……”莫关山也带着笑意，把手抚在贺天的腿上，轻拍着，脸一红不好意思的低了头。  
“我要娶媳妇，还不许我高兴了”贺天有些害羞的挠挠头。  
“好了好了，”族长轻咳了一下，恢复稳重的老者姿态，“把生辰牌拿来吧……”  
贺天很快把一块兽骨牌掏出来放在桌上，可莫关山却变了脸色，站起身，“我…我…不结了……”跨过凳子就要走。  
“诶诶诶！你怎么了?”贺天赶紧把他捞回怀里，这煮熟的…不不，睡熟的…不不，伺候熟的媳妇怎么就要跑了?  
“我没法嫁你了！”莫关山挣扎着就要往门外跑。  
“为什么啊！”  
“我没有生辰牌！”莫关山推开贺天大喊了一句。  
生辰牌是一个兽人最基本的身份识别信息，出生时由本族族长刻制，每个族都有独特的标识，想要结婚的新人需将生辰牌交由证婚人刻画已婚标识，在全族的见证下，交换生辰牌，即算完婚。如果雌性的生辰牌丢失被雄性捡拾，就算再不愿意，只要雄性说结婚，也不得不从。所以雌性的生辰牌很重要。  
“我的……在一开始被豺狗大叔拐卖时，就被他收走了，他是怕我们私自跑路……所以……我没有”莫关山呆呆的说，如果不是结婚，他都快忘了之前被虐待打骂侮辱的时光了，他也快忘了自己是个没有身份的「货物」就算逃脱了又怎样，他还是要承受他人异样的眼光，还是无法过正常的生活

贺天听见莫关山这个理由，着实的松了口气，他  
以为莫关山是反悔了，没想到他只是有点自卑，赶紧把人重新拉进怀里，用下巴蹭着他的头低声安抚。族长见他俩这情意绵长的样子，不由得欣慰，贺天从小体弱，加之父母早亡，不同一般的雄性那般活泼，也没什么朋友，成年后虽说人长的高高壮壮，外貌帅气，可是终究有很多族人忌惮他身体不好不愿把孩子嫁给他，这只小雪兔想必也是吃了很多苦，现如今二人相遇，算是苦尽甘来，自己这个族长的怎能不做成人之美?  
“好了好了……”族长轻轻敲打桌子，“贺天，你真的想娶了他?”

“当然！就算以后哪个混蛋不要脸的拿着生辰牌抢人！我也要把他打飞。”贺天揽着莫关山的腰，放出豪言壮语。  
“那好…”族长拿过一张纸龙飞凤舞的写下几行字，大体意思是莫关山幼年被拐经历特殊，行至此地遇少年贺天，两情缱绻，若待后时有人拾到莫关山的生辰牌也全作不生效，因为他的雄性是贺天。新人按下手印，生辰牌会在婚礼仪式上交换，现在统一由族长收留。  
“好好准备婚礼吧！”族长目送这对佳人远去。

有了这等大喜事，整个族都活跃了起来，花要选艳丽喜庆的，丘嫂从集市上买了红绸子交给族里的裁缝裁制婚服，准备各种水果酒茶，描绘合婚庚帖和新婚囍联，好不忙碌。族里的小孩子成天扒在贺家门口讨要新娘子的喜糖，小孩子自带喜气，给了糖算是回喜，讨一个多子多福彩头。就连一向不中意莫关山的贺呈，在别人拱手道喜时也难掩笑意，甚至还愿意夸莫关山几句。见一作为莫关山的大参谋，捧着几张纸在莫关山耳边念念有词，教他狼族的婚礼流程和忌讳，听的莫关山一个头两个大，结婚真是复杂。  
“喂，我说你听没听进去?”见一敲敲莫关山的头  
“啊?你说哪个?”  
“我说婚礼前三天你们两个人不能同房……”  
“哦哦我知道了”莫关山心下想这话难道不该嘱咐贺天?自己对那事倒是没太热衷，是贺天一到晚上就莫名兴奋。  
“还有还有…婚礼上族人自制的喜果必须要挨样咬一口，这算把祝福吃进去”  
“那那么多人一人一口……撑坏我……”  
“你小点口啊！笨蛋！”  
“我不学了，我是笨蛋，我不嫁了！”莫关山耍赖的躺倒在床上，踢蹬着腿。  
贺天从外回来一进门就听见莫关山的这句话，好不容易平静下来的心又提起来，真是一天不把莫关山标记了一天就不踏实。  
“你还想不嫁了?！”佯装生气。  
“你们这结婚太复杂了，我头都大了！”莫关山生气的坐起身控诉，“他教的我记不住！”把矛头转向见一。  
见一满头问号，好你个小兔子，给我挖坑?“莫小兔说他嫌标记疼！”见一泄露刚才的闺房之语，莫关山听见后眼睛瞪的滴流圆。  
“你不想被我标记?”贺天以泰山压顶之势靠近莫关山，“那你是想都别想了，不仅要标记你，你还得给我生宝宝呢！”  
见一觉着这下文听起来越来越黄暴，赶紧开溜，留莫关山一人「接受审讯」搞不好还有「棍棒教育」见一偷笑。

“你你……你干嘛啊，见一说婚礼前不能同…你别瞎摸……不能同房……门还没关呢！”莫关山躲着贺天的色手，一骨碌爬下床，抓紧衣襟站在角落里  
贺天欺身而上朝着那粉嫩的唇就吻了上去，舌头卷起莫关山的软舌拖进口中吮吸，仿佛这样能摄去他所有的魂魄，莫关山用鼻子急促的换气，呼出的香甜气息逼的贺天把持不住，转而开始轻咬他那肉嫩的下唇，用舌头包住继而缓缓的舔着。

“哎哟……”贺呈见门开着也没在意，一脚踏进房门就看见这么劲爆的一幕，赶紧闭着眼退了几步，“莫关山你来一下我有话说。”  
莫关山脸红的能滴血，恨不得找个缝钻进去，羞愤的踢了下贺天的小腿，跟着贺呈走出了房间。

“你真的想好了?”  
“嗯……贺大哥……我”莫关山脸红红的连贺呈看了都觉得惹人喜爱，“我决定了”  
“你也知道，我本是不同意的”贺呈叹了口气，“可那小子就是喜欢你喜欢的不行……”贺呈无奈的扶额，贺天说已经标记他了，还说可能都怀孕了，贺呈也不好扒着莫关山的脖子细瞧，无论怎样，贺家都是个传统家庭，睡了人家孩子就要负责的  
“那……以后你要多多照顾他，他……身体不太好”  
莫关山诚恳的点点头，“我会的。”  
“嗯……”贺呈瞥见莫关山手上银白色细小的疤痕，是之前自己锁他时留下的，“之前的事…对不住…”  
莫关山一愣，不知道他说哪样，以为是说他对自己言语冷漠又夹杂偏见的事，连忙摇摇头表示不在意，“我会……”鼓了很大勇气一般，“好好和他生活的…会爱他的！”莫关山抬起脸，一脸坚定。


End file.
